Animal
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Song-fic to the song Animal by Neon Trees. Short and Fluffy. R&R. Rated T for teenage mutant ninja turtles. Not really, but oh well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the lyrics to Animal by Neon Trees. Needless to say, Neon Trees does. Oh, yeah, and James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Fluffy! Very fluffy! Kind of pointless, but come on. It's a one-shot song-fic. It can't have much of a point…:O Anyway, read if you like Fax fluff, if you don't, don't waste your time reading and flaming. :D**

**Set after Maximum Ride: Saving The Worlds And Other Extreme Sports.**

**Max POV:**

"Okay. Iggy, you're in charge," I instructed. Fang and I were leaving to go buy supplies. Our current location was a cave in the middle of nowhere. And, just because you're wondering, yes. There was a whole dialogue before that okay. I just decided not to bore you.

Fang and I walked out of the cave and jumped off the edge. We flew in silence for a while, scoping out any possible sign of civilization. None, nada, zilch. Not that we would have been able to see much anyway. It was pitch-black, and had surprisingly few stars for a place where cars and human beings had not polluted the skies.

"Its getting dark," Fang said, stating the obvious.

"Mmhmm. And your point is?" I replied.

He shrugged, if its possible to shrug while in mid-air. (Note to self: Find out this valuable piece of information.) Then, he replied, "Its not supposed to be dark. Storms coming."

"Oh," was my oh-so-wonderful comeback. I know, genius. "I guess we better find shelter for a while then…"

We found a deserted-looking cliff and landed there. I started a fire, beginning to feel a sense of De-Ja-Vu. Fang's next action simply added to said De-Ja-Vu. He kissed me, and once again I was faced with the this-feels-amazing-but-do-I-want-this? debate.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

I kissed him back, surprising even myself. I knew, though, that next time it would just be my same runaway game. We carried on kissing, my brain and emotions having a very intense battle that I knew would torment me all night.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal, _

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight…_

I began to get more and more into the kiss, deciding that it was actually a possibility I wouldn't run away from now on. A small possibility, but a possibility nonetheless.

_Oh-oh,_

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh, _

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh-oh, _

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

He began to back me against the cave wall, alarming me. I knew he would never hurt me, what with him being _Fang_, but it stilled worried me as to where this was going.

_Here we are again,_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' inIt's getting heavy, and I wanna run and hide…_

_I wanna run and hide._

**Fang POV:**

Just as I began to believe that maybe she wouldn't break this kiss, she did just that. I closed my eyes, unwrapped my arms from around her waist. I didn't hear her jump off the cliff and unfurl her wings, however. So either I was pinning her to this wall, or she wasn't leaving this time.

_I blew it every time, _

_You're killin' me now,_

_And I won't be denied by you,_

_The animal inside of you._

_Whoa-oh, _

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh, _

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh-oh,_

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

After what seemed like a world of silence, she broke it by saying, "Fang…I don't know if I want this…"

I sighed inwardly, wishing she would just make up her mind. "Okay," I replied, nearly betraying my vow of one-word or very short multi-word answers.

_Hush, hush,_

_The world is quiet._

_Hush, hush,_

_We both can't fight it._

_It's us, that made this mess,_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight._

_I won't sleep tonight._

Another world of silence, and her lips were back on mine. And this time, it was her choice.

_Here we go again…_

_Oh-oh, _

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh, _

_What are you waiting for?Take a bite of my heart tonight._

We kissed for a very long time, as long as our little bird air sacs could handle.

_Oh-oh, _

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh, _

_What are you waiting for?What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting…_

_(Here we go again)_

_Oh-oh_

_(Here we go again)_

_Oh-oh_

_(Here we go again)Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

_Oh-oh,_

_I want some more._

_Oh-oh, _

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

Still out of breath, she mumbled, "I'm sure now…I want this…"

Those words began the dawn of the Fax era.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

**A/N: So…Yeah. Just a quick song-fic, 'cuz I was bored and felt like writing something besides my long fiction. Not my best, not my worst. Review if you like. **

**Don't like, don't read, don't review. ****ß****-No flames. Flames will be deleted, or if you log in, reported. **

**-N.**


End file.
